Content creation and access in the developing world is mostly focused on audio content. There are various reasons for this, such as to account for low literacy rates among certain groups of users, to accommodate use of simple/standard devices (for example, voice-only phones), and the like. One clear example of this is the development of the World Wide Telecom Web (WWTW) (Telecom Web or alternately, the Spoken Web). The WWTW is a web of VoiceSites that contain information in audio, and can be accessed by a regular/standard phone.